Zutara  Difficult Love
by Jeako
Summary: Everything has a beginning and an end. The beginning can be everywhere, nobody cares about it. But if the end comes too early, it will be even worse. And if it ends THIS way, it will be the worth for everybody.
1. The Market Of Ba Sing Se

Hey guys =D  
>I began to translate another of my fanfictions ;)<br>Sorry for my bad english, I hope you enjoy anyway ^^  
>And please tell me what you think, okay? =D<p>

**Chapter 1 The market of Ba Sing Se**

Katara walked through the crowded streets of Ba Sing Se. She was on her way to the market, because they needed something to eat and drink for their long journey. Yes, after a long time they would leave Ba Sing Se now. It had been a nice time. There hadn't been any serious problems or something like that, her time here had been very peaceful at all. And Katara was sure she would miss the big walls around the city, which guard the people living there, a bit, even if she felt like a prisoner at the beginning. And although they stayed here for over one month, they didn't see the whole city. Ba Sing Se was very huge, the biggest city all over the world, and likely even the people who are living here don't know every place in it. Katara wanted to see more of it, more of this fascinating place. Toph still felt like a prisoner in here, but Katara was impressed of all those compact houses and lights on the streets. At home, she never saw those things before, and now here were so many of them. But Aang gave her a chance to see this. As she thought about the little airbender, she smiled. She had liked him since the day they found him in the iceberg. He always was a great friend, but sometimes she had the feeling Aang liked her a bit more than friendship but she never asked him about that, she didn't want to hurt him, because she had to say, he didn't like him that much he does.

She arrived at the market. She liked it, it was nice and very big, and so it fits with the city. Katara walked along the many booths and searched the things they would need. After she walked over the whole place, she realized she forgot something. She looked around her, she was sure she saw it somewhere. But her eyes stopped on something else. Or better on somebody else. At a booth which was a bit farer away, there he stands. Zuko. Katara couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she would dream, what should this boy who tried to capture them for so long in a city like Ba Sing Se?

Then she recognized that her heart had began to beat faster, but not because she was afraid, no, it was something else, it was warm and seemed to spread through her whole body. She tried hard to ignore it, but it was impossible. She concentrated on it so much she didn't recognize that somebody came to her. First as a hand lay down on her shoulder, she suddenly turned around. Frightened she looked into the face of an earthkingdom soldier.

"What are you doing here?", he asked and his voice didn't sound very friendly. For a little moment Katara was a bit surprised about this question and the sound of his voice, but then she answered calm: "I was shopping."

"Watertribe?", asked the soldier and looked at her clothes which were a bit eye- catching with the blue colours. "Yes", she answered. The soldier gave the other ones a sign with his hand. Confused Katara looked around her. The people who were shopping on the market were standing in a circle around them now. She saw Zuko too, he was watching her, and for a moment which seemed like ages, their looks hit each others, and it was like they would exchange all their feelings, showing the other one pain and worry, without really want it. Then two burly arms took her and her attention went to the soldiers. "What are you doing?", asked Katara a bit frightened. "You're not allowed to be here, this is earthkingdom territory", said one of them. "You're caught."

"But…" She was really shocked, it was new, that the Watertribe wasn't allowed to stay in earthkingdom, but she knew she couldn't say anything to the soldiers which would help her.

Despaired Katara tried to escape, but she didn't get it. All eyes looked at her now, and she was looking for the only face she knew, Zuko's face, but he couldn't see it in the crowd. She recognized how a tear ran over her face, as the soldiers pulled her away. What was wrong with her? What was it that had crept into her emotional world so suddenly?


	2. Remorse

**Chapter 2**** Remorse**

Zuko was completely drifted into his thoughts as he walked the way to his current home. So many questions swirled through his disordered mind; so many emotions mixed up and left a mess in his heart. He was accustomed to this mess, his life had been extremely difficult, since his mother left him so suddenly. But this one moment he shared with Katara, surrounded by all these people who gave all their hope in this of walls surrounded city, has awakened something in him, something he never felt so strong. He was trying to ignore it, but it was too strong.

The old, a bit ruined house, which he could call his home at the moment appeared in his view. He really hoped, Uncle Iroh and him wouldn't stay for long. Zuko didn't like Ba Sing Se. He never liked it, and after the soldiers captured Katara who came from the Watertribe, a peaceful nation, he disliked it even more. Suddenly he thought of the question what these soldiers would do with him, if they should find out that he came from the firenation when they even capture people from the Watertribe. As they pulled Katara away, he had felt fear somehow, her fear, as if they were connected with an invisible tape.

Now he felt bad. Zuko was just running away, believing he could escape from these feelings. But it hadn't helped; Katara's fear and his own fierce heartbeat were still there. But now he had remorse too, and he didn't even know why. Something deep inside him has screamed for helping Katara, and it still did.

Carefully he opened the door to their apartment. As Zuko entered, nothing moved inside. Likely Iroh was already asleep; it was late and dark outside. He putted down the things he brought on the market and sneaked out again. He climbed on the roof like he often has done now when he was confused and needed to think, and looked up into the sky. Tonight the stars seemed wrong, how they were glowing in the black night sky. The cold, white light of the half-moon seemed wrong too.

Again Zuko tried to put his thoughts in order. Probably it would work when he finally let go of that feeling which was chasing him after his view meet Katara's. Besides he realized that he should have helped her, not just running away. He shook his head. This kind of thinking was traitorously, and he wondered what his father would do, if he would ever take him again, if he helped a girl from Watertribe who has a good contact to the avatar. He would think he was a completely traitor. But maybe he wasn't so wrong with that. Maybe his heart was really the one of a traitor. After all he didn't want anything more than to save Katara right now.


End file.
